Coronation Day/Peach Meets Clayton
(Three years had passed since Cid and Shera were killed in a shipwreck during a storm, and on a warm, summer day, all the ships have sailed, and other people dressed in fancy suits and dresses from all over the world had traveled to Arendelle, because it was the coming of age for Rosalina. It was Coronation Day, the one day where Rosalina takes over her parents' place as the new queen of Arendelle. An old man with blonde hair, a beard, mustache, and eyebrows with red eyes, wearing a white lab coat, a purple kerchief, a black suit, matching shoes, and a dark red shawl around his shoulders named Ansem the Wise, Peach and Rosalina's butler, began to welcome the people that were coming) Ansem: Welcome to Arendelle. Watch your step, please. The gates are about to open soon. (A woman is trying to dress her young son in a blue long-sleeved tuxedo jacket) Boy: Why do I have to wear this? Mother: Because the Queen has come of age; It's Coronation Day! Boy: (Bitterly) It's not my fault. (While everybody was setting up the decorations for the special day, Mario and Lubba, now grown up respectively, have packed up the things they will need. Mario has now had a dark brown mustache and was now wearing a red cap with a white spot on the front with a red M on it, white gloves, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. Lubba has now a pink orb glowing on his head and was now wearing a pair of blue diamond-patterned pants. Meanwhile, Rudolph, now a young reindeer with budding antlers on his head, nudged Mario) Lubba: What do you want, Rudolph? Rudolph: Give me a snack! Mario: What's the magic word? Rudolph: Please! (Mario then pulled a carrot from his bag and gave it to Rudolph. As the reindeer chewed on the carrot, Mario pulled an apple from his bag, and ate it. Rudolph laughed happily as he chews his carrot. Leni, Lynn, and Lola Loud are excitedly hurrying to the castle) Leni: (In excitement) I can't believe they're finally opening the gates! Lynn: And for the whole day! Lola: (To Leni and Lynn) Faster, girls! (Elsewhere, walking down the path was a diminutive, half-bald man with a cartoonish design with gray hair styled into sideburns, thick darker gray eyebrows, fair skin, brown eyes, rosy pink cheeks, slightly purple eyelids, and a cartoonishly large, bulbous red nose, and wearing a purple tailcoat with a white dress shirt and vest (covered in glitter), with a matching white laced collar, and cuffs and two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat, a large, red bow-tie, that resembles a candy wrapper, poofy golden pants, and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tips, and a tiny folden crown slanted atop his large head. He is King Candy. With him are two of the Horned King's guards who are Candy's bodyguards, respectively) Candy: (Smirking) Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets, and exploit your riches! (He suddenly caught himself) ''Did I just say that out loud? Guard 1: (Rolling his eyes) Yes, you did. ''(Elsewhere, the dignitaries are walking towards the castle) Irish Man: Oh, my sore eyes can't wait to see the princess. I bet she's absolutely lovely. Spanish Dignitary: I bet she is beautiful. (Inside the castle, Peach, now an adult, still sleeping in her bed. She is now wearing a pink tank top, matching pants with a pink ribbon on the front, and a dark pink sleeping mask. And anyway, Peach kept snoring up like a storm until someone knocked on her door) Ansem: (Voice-over) Princess Peach? (Peach woke up and sat up in bed) Peach: Yeah? Ansem: I'm sorry to wake you. Peach: No, I've been up for hours. (She yawned as she was about to fall asleep) Peach: (Yawning) Who is it? Ansem: It's still me, Peach. The gates will open soon, so it's time to get ready. Peach: Of course. Ready for what? Ansem: Your sister's coronation. Peach: My sister's coronation. (Then she opened her eyes and looked at her open closet to see a wide variety of sparkling dresses. And then it hit her. Today was the Coronation Day of her sister being the new queen) Peach: (Excited) It's Coronation Day! (She got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of her bedroom. Peach was now wearing pink hair ribbon tied on her hair like a ponytail, a black' sweetheart bodice with short, dark pink, off-the-shoulder sleeves and pink and dark pink prints on it, a pale pink trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle, a pink pleated skirt with sashes (Consisting of dark pink centers with pink prints on it between white sides) and dark pink pleats (similar to Anna's coronation dress), a white petticoat, white frilly, knee-length bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet slippers)'' Peach: (To one of her servants) It's Coronation Day! (She laughed and ran outside to the main hallway as the servants were preparing the castle for Coronation Day) Peach: '''The window is open, so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange Wow, am I so ready for this change? (She gazes out the window at the fjord full of ships and then later, smiled softly as she gently swung on a swing outside) Peach: 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone (She then petted the ducklings that approached her) Peach: 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone (The blonde-haired woman took a break from singing and started speaking) Peach: I can't wait to meet everyone! (She gasps) What if I meet the one? (The blonde-haired woman went back inside the castle and went back to singing as she imagined herself just enjoying herself until she sees a handsome, sturdy man. When she would meet him, she would want to stuff some chocolate in her face) Peach: Tonight, imagine me, gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair (She stuffs her mouth full of chocolate) Peach: I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face (The blonde-haired woman went into the art gallery, and looked at the paintings that had something to do with romance) Peach: But then we'll laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know that it's totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance (Meanwhile in another room, Bianca, now an adult mouse like Minnie, was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with long, triangular sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a cyan sleeveless, strapless dress with a gold trim and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on the skirt, a fuchsia cape with a sapphire jewel on a gold brooch, a cream-colored petticoat, cream-colored, white stockings, black ballet slippers, and cyan gloves with teal prints. She looked outside from her window at the people arriving to the palace. Bianca was more nervous than her sister because the time had come for her to be the new Queen of the Magic Kingdom, but it is not going to be easy. Her winter powers have become stronger. She wanted to get her coronation over and done with before she revealed her powers to everybody. She turned from then window, walked up to a dresser, and looked at a picture of her grandfather, King Papa Mousekewitz. Bianca had to do it for her grandfather. She took off her gloves, placed them on the dresser, and burst into song) Bianca: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be (She took a circle-shaped jewel box and a candlestick in her hands to practice for her crowning while focusing on keeping her emotions under control) Bianca: Conceal, don't feel, put on a show (When she saw frost spreading on the two items, she panicked and put the items down quickly) Bianca: Remember, make one wrong move, and everyone will know (She took a few deep breaths, and put her gloves back on her hands. She walked to the door of the room, opened it, and turned to Ludwig) Bianca: But it's only for today Minnie: It's only for today Bianca: It's agony to wait Minnie: It's agony to wait Bianca: Tell the guards to open up the gate Minnie: The gate Ludwig: Yes, Your Majesty. (He went off to do so. Outside, Minnie ran outside to the gates, waiting for it to open) Ludwig: (To the guards) Open the gates. (When the guards opened the gates, Minnie ran out, smiling at the people that were coming in, among them Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, his girlfriend Clarice, the Jungle Cubs consisting Prince Louie of the Apes, Young Baloo, Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa, and even the Jungle Cubs' girlfriends consisting Young Terk, Sunni Gummi, Katrina, Young Tigress, Young Winifred, and Cera. In the castle, Bianca headed toward the balcony, opened the door, and looked at the courtyard) Minnie: For the first time in forever Bianca: Don't let them in, don't let them see Minnie: I'm getting what I'm, dreaming of Bianca: Be the good girl you always have to be Minnie: A chance to change my lonely world Bianca: Conceal Minnie: A chance to find true love Bianca: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know (While Bianca looked at the arriving guests, Minnie ran out of the castle toward the docks) Minnie: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way... (As Minnie was running, a black horse ran into her. She flung backwards, unknowing that she tripped over a bucket and fell into a boat, causing it to slide toward the water, but the black horse had his hoof inside it to stop it in time) Minnie: (Angrily) Hey! Watch where you're going! (She kicks the front of the boat) Stupid-head! (A male red-orange furred humanoid fox with cream markings, a black nose, short black whiskers, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows, a bushy tail with a white tip, and wearing a worn-out sap green top hat with a light gray ribbon, a green long-sleeved jacket with gold buttons and lighter green patches on both sleeves — that is also over a light gray long-sleeved shirt, a black silk cravat, dark green pants with a green patch on the right knee, a blue cape with a gold brooch, and sometimes carried a black cane named Honest John Worthington Foulfellow approached the female mouse) Honest John: I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Minnie: Hey...um, no. I'm okay. Honest John: (In concern) Are you sure? (He got off the carriage the horse was pulling on and went into the boat to help her) Minnie: Yes, I wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great actually. Honest John: Oh, thank goodness! (He and Minnie were both smiling at each other until Honest John bowed before the female black mouse) Honest John: Oh, I'm Prince John Worthington Foulfellow of Rome, Italy. Minnie: (Curtsying) Princess Minnie Mouse of the Magic Kingdom at Disney World. (Honest John's eyes widened as he realized he was talking to the princess) Honest John: Your Highness! (He went into a deep bow. The black horse bowed, causing the boat to slide again. Just before Minnie fell, Honest John caught her in time. The horse quickly pressed his hoof on the boat that made Honest John fall, and Minnie fell on top of him) Minnie: This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, just because we're awkward. (As Honest John was helping her up) You're gorgeous, wait, what? Honest John: I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of the Magic Kingdom with my horse, and for every moment after. Minnie: No, it's fine I'm not that princess. What I mean is, if you hit my sister, it would be.... Yeesh, cause you know.. (She turns to the black horse) Hello. (Turns to Honest John) But, lucky you it's just me. Honest John: (Chuckling) Just you? (The female black mouse nodded as she and Honest John were staring at each other in silence. They both kept staring each other until the bells began to ring, snapping Minnie out of it, and reminding her that it's time for the coronation start) Minnie: The bells! The Coronation! (To Honest John) I'd better go! Bye! (She headed to the church in Arendelle and waved to Honest John. Honest John waved while watching the female black mouse run off until the black horse waved his hoof) Honest John: (Bewildered) Oh, no. (He yelped as he and the boat fell into the water. He broke into the surface and smiled watching Minnie go to Cinderella's Castle. In Cinderella's Castle, everybody, including Rudolph, Clarice, the Jungle Cubs, and their girlfriends, took their seats in the large room, where Bianca was being crowned. The male reindeer is a yearling with light brown fur, a white muzzle, throat, chest, stomach, hoof markings, and underside of his tail, white eyes with black irises and pupils, black hooves, and a red nose. He is Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. The female reindeer is the same age as Rudolph, and she has tan fur, big, white eyes with black pupils and irises, long eyelashes, a black nose, a white muzzle, throat, underbelly, socks, and underside of her tail, dark gray hooves, and wearing a red hair-bow with white polka dots on her head. She is Clarice, Rudolph's girlfriend. One animal is a young male orangutan with orange fur and a birthmark of a banana on his foot. He is Young was Louie, Prince of the Apes. The second animal is a young male Indian sloth bear with blue fur, a pale blue muzzle and belly, a crimson nose, white claws and toenails, and a brief tail. He is Young Baloo, Louie's best friend. The third animal is a young male panther with black fur, yellow eyes, a pink nose, black whiskers, and a dark gray muzzle and underbelly. He is Young Bagheera. The fourth animal is a young male tiger with orange fur and black stripes, a white muzzle, paws, and underbelly, a pink nose, and a white tip on his tail. He is Young Shere Khan. The fitfh animal is a young male gray elephant with two small white tusks. He is Young Hathi. The sixth animal is a young male snake with olive green skin, dark brown spots, and yellow eyes. He is Young Kaa. The seventh animal is a young female gorilla with dark gray fur, dark brown eyes, and gray skin. She is Young Terk, Prince Louie's girlfriend. The eighth animal is a teenage female humanoid bear with blonde fur, pale blonde markings, a crimson button nose, and wearing a green short-sleeved tunic with brown straps at the chest, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and green shoes. She is Sunni Gummi, Young Baloo's girlfriend. The ninth animal is a female humanoid panther cub with dark blue fur, pointy ears, a pale blue muzzle and ear innards, a black nose, hazel eyes, long black eyelashes, and wearing purple eye shadow, a fuchsia short-sleeved long dress with pink, indigo, ochre, and sap green prints, a purple sari with fuchsia and purple lining, a gold headband with a ruby, and a gold bracelets on her wrists, and a dark red head cloak with ochre lining. She is Katrina, Bagheera's girlfriend. The tenth animal is a female humanoid tiger cub with orange fur and black stripes, a white muzzle, paws, and underbelly, a black nose, yellow eyes with brown irises and black pupils, and wearing a traditional red Chinese sleeveless vest with golden vine patterns and black trim, held together with small, dark gray, metal fasteners and a white waist wrap, black silk pants, and black sandals with soles designed to resemble paw pads. She is Young Tigress, Young Shere Khan's girlfriend. The eleventh animal is a young female gray elephant with short brown hair. She is Young Winifred, Young Hathi's girlfriend. And the last animal is a young female triceratops with ochre skin, a white horn on her nose, a tan underbelly and soles, white toenails, and light green eyes. She is Cera, Young Kaa's girlfriend. Minnie stood beside Bianca and waited patiently for this to be over so that she could join the party. Minnie took a glance and saw Honest John waving at her. She waved back and continued to watch. An old owl with white feathers, yellow eyes, and an orange beak and feet — who is the Archdeacon — held a gold crown with ruby gems on it. Bianca bowed as the Archdeacon placed the crown on her head and held the purple pillow where the golden sphere and scepter is on. Before Bianca could hold the items, the Archdeacon cleared his throat to get her attention. Bianca looked up at the bishop) Archdeacon: Your Majesty. The gloves. (Bianca's face paled in fear because she had to take off her gloves. She began to remove her gloves slowly and placed them on the pillow. Bianca could feel her heart pounding very hard against her chest and her hands shaking, but she breathed slowly. She picked them up and held them the same way her father, Papa did when he was crowned as king. She turned to face the other people as the Archdeacon spoke in another language while he used his hands to turn Bianca into the new queen. The people stood up as they witnessed the bishop. Bianca looked down and saw the frost going to spread on the items. She slightly panicked and held her breath to keep her emotions in check) Archdeacon: Queen Bianca of Disney World. (Bianca quickly placed the items back on the pillow, and put her gloves back on) Citizens of the Magic Kingdom and guests: Queen Bianca of Disney World! (They applauded to their new queen. Bianca sighed in relief, knowing that the people didn't pay any attention to her hands and the frost spreading. It wouldn't be too bad for the party, or so she had hoped. Later that night in the throne room, springy music filled the throne room, and people were dancing, eating, laughing, and talking. The music then stopped as the trumpets sounded and Bianca entered, poised and surprisingly content. She stood under a formal awning as the people bowed to her) Ludwig: Queen Bianca of Disney World. Princess Minnie Mouse of Disney World. (Then Minnie ran into the room, and waved awkwardly. Ludwig cleared his throat and ushered Minnie over to stand next to Bianca) Minnie: Here? Are you sure? Cause I don't think I'm supposed to.... (She didn't finish her sentence when she found herself standing between her older sister) Minnie: Okay. (The trumpets stopped playing, people applauded the royal sisters, and went back to enjoying the celebration. Minnie and Bianca snuck awkward peeks at each other. Then Bianca looked at her younger sister) Bianca: Hi. (Surprised, Minnie looked at her older sister) Minnie: H-Hi me? Bianca: Yes. Minnie: (Realizes) Oh. Um. Hi. Bianca: You look beautiful. Minnie: Thank you. And you look the beautifuller. I mean, not the fuller. You don't look fuller, but the most beautiful. Bianca: (Chuckling) Thank you. (The sisters looked at Rudolph, Clarice, the Jungle Cubs, their girlfriends, and the other people enjoying the party) Bianca: So, this is what a party looks like? Minnie: It's warmer than I thought. And what is that amazing smell? (The sisters both closed their eyes and sniffed the air) Minnie and Bianca: Chocolate! (They giggled) Ludwig: (Getting Bianca's attention) Your Majesty. Captain Pete, The Duke of Startown. Pete: (Annoyed) Toontown! Captain Pete, The Duke of Toontown. (To Bianca) Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as ruler of the Magic Kingdom. (He bowed. Minnie giggled, and Bianca stifled a giggle herself before she cleared her throat) Bianca: Thank you. Only I don't dance. Pete: (Feeling a little offended) Oh.... Bianca: But my sister does. Minnie: (Confused) What? Pete: (Grabbing the female black mouse) Lucky you. (Before Minnie had a chance to protest, Pete dragged them away as the Rose Town theme from "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars" played on the phonograph. Bianca watched) Pete: If any one of you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you. Minnie: (Looking at Bianca) Sorry. Pete: (Dancing with Minnie) Like an agile peacock.... (He showboated while clucking, but he was just terrible. He stepped on Minnie's feet) Minnie: (While dancing with Pete) Ow. Ow. Pete: (While dancing with Minnie) Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm? Minnie: (While dancing with Pete) No. Pete: (While dancing with Minnie) Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing. (He dipped Minnie, who groaned in pain. Xion laughed at it. Bianca, however, just looked at the dancers while trying to hold in her laughter. Minnie shot a playful angry look at her sister. Eggman's groove was fully on) Pete: Like a chicken with the face of a monkey.... I fly. (The music ended as Minnie limped back to her sister) Pete: Let me know when you're ready for another round, my dear! Bianca: Well, he was sprightly. Minnie: (While rubbing her sore feet) Especially for a man in heels. (She just looked at Bianca) Minnie: I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time. Bianca: (Smiling) Me too. (But then she stiffened up when she caught herself. She looked away) Bianca: (Sadly) But it can't. Minnie: Why not? Why...? Bianca: (She just turned further away from her sisters) It just can't. (Trying not to get emotional, Minnie frowned) Minnie: Excuse me for a minute. (She then walked away while the saddened Bianca just watched her leave. Minnie sniffled as she moved through the crowd. Then she got bumped by a bowing gentleman's flank, and she fell. But before she hit the floor, Honest John caught Minnie, and smiled) Honest John: Glad I caught you. Minnie: Honest John. (Honest John then set his drink down on a passing tray, lifted Minnie up, and lead her in a romantic dance) Coming Up: After Peach and Clayton spend time together alone, Clayton proposes to Peach and when they tell Rosalina, Rosalina does not get excited. Then when an argument between sisters causes Rosalina's powers to become exposed, Rosalina runs away in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies